Zhao Yan's Tale
by ZhaoYan22
Summary: "Aku tidak boleh mati dulu!" Itu yang selalu ia pikirkan..Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat muda dan mata yang indah bertahan hidup hanya untuk bertemu dan bersama dengan kekasihnya..Siapa dia itu? Penasaran? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua,ini fanfic kedua Chi...Maklum Chi masih pemula dalam membuat fanfic tapi,please R&R

Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut coklat muda dan diikat dua berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang ber-aroma wangi bunga..Ia memasuki ruangan itu..

Ia menemukan ibunya sedang duduk di kursi meja riasnya dan ibunya menyadari kedatangannya,ibunya pun menengok ke arahnya..Ibu itu tersenyum rambutnya panjang dan berwarna coklat muda..Rambutnya tergerai dengan indah..

"Ma!Ma!"

"Ya,XiaoLi?Ada Apa?"

Gadis kecil itu melompat-lompat kecil kegirangan ia tersenyum lebar dan ia duduk di pangkuan ibunya..

"Ma,Aku ingin dengar cerita ma ma saat ma ma kecil hingga sekarang!"

"Wah,wah..Tapi XiaoLi ceritanya sangat panjang.."

"Tidak apa,ma!XiaoLi kan punya banyak waktu!Ayolah ma!Ceritakan dong!"

Ibunya itu tersenyum dan mengangguk,gadis kecil itu pun tersenyum lebar dan matanya penuh harapan bahwa ibunya akan menceritakan tentang kisahnya..

"Yah..Baiklah!Akan ma ma ceritakan..Nah dengarkan yah.."

* * *

Gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat muda yang panjang dan tergerai menangis di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura ia dikelilingi ketiga kakak laki-lakinya..

"Hey,Yan!Sampai kapan mau nangis?Ba Ba kan akan segera pulang!"

"Tapi..*menangis sambil terisak-isak* Perang membawa Ba Ba..Ba Ba ga akan kembali lagi!"

Kakak tertuanya mengelus kepalanya lembut..Ia yang paling dewasa..Lalu ia pun mengusap air mata adik kecilnya itu..

"Tidak,Yan..Ba Ba pasti akan segera pulang..Ba Ba pasti tidak mau jika beliau melihat kamu menangis seperti ini.."

"Cih!Payah!Masa baru ditinggal sebentar sama Ba Ba saja udah nangis"

"Hey,Han!Jaga omonganmu!Kamu ini!Dia kan adik-mu juga!"

Kakak ke-3 dari Yan selalu bersikap jahil dan selalu ingin mengejek adik kecilnya..Sedangkan kakak ke-2nya bersikap terlalu over protective kepadanya..

Yan menangis dengan kencang untuk membuat Han sebal dan berhenti menjahilinya..

"Gah!Yan!Berisik!Baik!Maaf tadi ge ge ngomong kayak gitu..Nanti ge ge kasi permen ya?"

Yan pun berhenti menangis yaa dia itu anak yang sedikit cengeng..Jadi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Iyah deh kalo ge ge mau kasih Yan permen Yan ga akan nangis lagi"

Yan tersenyum dan Han mendengus mereka pun pergi ke kota untuk melihat-lihat barang apa yang mau mereka beli..

"Hei Yan,Lihat..Ada bajak laut!"

"Wah mana,ge?"

"Itu yang mukanya sangar!"

"Ohh yang itu!Wah...Keren.."

Yan sejak kecil menyukai laut dan juga anginnya ia senang sekali jiga berada di pelabuhan..

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki bertubuh besar terlihat sedang memaki-maki pegawai kedai minum dekat dengan para bajak laut itu...

Lelaki itu kemudian mulai memukuli pegawai itu Yan tidak berpikir panjang ia langsung berlari ke arah pegawai itu dan memegang tangan lelaki besar itu agar berhenti memukulinya..

"Ck!Yan!"

Kakak-kakak Yan berlari ke arah Yan dan lelaki itu mencoba memukul Yan

"Apa-apaan kau gadis kecil?!Minggir dari jalanku!

"Tidak!"

Saat ia mau memukul Yan..Tong,Han,Guang,dan salah satu dari bajak laut itu yang berumur sekitar 14/15 tahun menghentikan laki-laki itu...

Tong ada di belakangnya dan siap memukul belakang lehernya,Han berada di samping kirinya ia memegang tangannya,Guang berada di samping kirinya siap menendang kakinya..Lalu lelaki bajak laut itu berada tepat di depan Yan dan menghentikan pukulan lelaki itu dengan telapak tanganya..

Yan sangat kaget hatinya berdebar ketika melihat punggung lelaki bajak laut itu..

Lelaki besar itu pun mengalah,ia meminta maaf dan membayar biaya pengobatan pegawai itu..

Bajak laut itu tersenyum kepada Yan..Ia kaget dan mukanya memerah hatinya pun berdebar kencang..

"T-terimakasih atas bantuannya tadi.."

"Ya sama-sama,tapi jangan nekat lagi kayak tadi ya!"

"I-iya!"

Bajak laut itu pergi bersama temannya Yan pun pulang ke rumah bersama kakak-kakaknya...


	2. Chapter 2

Yap sudah chapter 2!Yah Chi tidak yakin fanfic Chi rame dibaca (-◆-") tapi please R&R!

"Ge Ge!Yan pergi dulu ke pelabuhan yaa!"

"Iya,hati-hati di jalan!"

Yan cepat-cepat berlari ke pelabuhan karena ia kira bajak laut itu masih ada di pelabuhan..

"Yah udah pergi -" padahal masih ada yg belum di kasih tau..Kan akhir-akhir ini ada beruang di hutan dekat jalan pulang...Yah sudahlah nanti aku jemput aja.."

-Pelabuhan-

Yan melihat-lihat di pelabuhan ada banyak kapal dari berbagai macam tempat..Lalu ia melihat sebuah kapal itu kapal bajak laut..

"Hmm..Biasanya..Bajak laut itu suka mengacau dan menghancurkan..Apa benar yang kemarin itu salah satu anggota bajak laut?"

Yan bicara sendiri pada dirinya lalu tiba-tiba dari belakangnya ada yang menepuk punggungnya..Ia kaget lalu berteriak..

"Kyaaa!Siapa itu?!"

Ia menengok ke belakang ternyata ia adalah lelaki bajak laut kemarin..

"Kau nona yang kemarin kan?"

"I-iya.."

"Ada urusan apa kamu datang kemari?"

"Aku sering ke pelabuhan kok,aku suka laut dan angin laut selalu menyegarkan.."

Ia tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Yan karena Yan memang lebih pendek darinya..

"Ngomong-ngomong nama kamu siapa?"

"Hei!Tidak sopan kalau kau menanyakan nama seorang nona tapi kau belum memberitahu nama-mu!"

"Oh,maaf-maaf..Namaku Gan Xing Ba!Salam kenal!"

Ia tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya itu sangat tampan..Membuat Yan berdebar-debar mukanya pun memerah..

"Ada apa?Sekarang giliran-mu memberitahu-ku nama-mu!"

"Namaku Zhao Yan..Aku putri dari jendral Zhao Yun.."

"Wah,Jendral Zhao Yun itu kan..Salah satu jendral macan dari Shu bukan?"

"Yaa!Itulah ayahku.."

"Hei,Kamu..Tau tentang kerajaan Wu?"

"Yaa,sedikit sihh.."

"Bisa kamu ceritakan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Yan menceritakan segala yang ia ketahui tentang Wu..Xing Ba mendengarkannya ia sangat tertarik dengan cerita-cerita Yan..

"Fyuh..Yah banyak sekali cerita tentang Wu.."

"Hebatttt!Terimakasih ya!"

"I-iya..Sama-sama.."

"Ngomong-ngomong...Matahari udah hampir terbenam..Mau liat?"

"Mau!Mau!"

Mereka berdua melihat matahari terbenam berdua lalu hari sudah gelap..

"Hei,Yan..Kamu bagaimana pulangnya?"

"Ohh,biasanya aku jalan sendiri ke rumah"

Ia tersenyum sambil mengatakan itu..Xing Ba sweat drop ngeliatnya (‾▿‾")

"Ya udah..Tunggu bentar aku ambil lampu kecil dulu nanti aku antar"

"Iyaa"

Xing Ba pergi mengambil lampu kecil dan Yan bersenandung dengan riang..Xing Ba kembali dengan lampu kecil..Ia menggandeng tangan Yan..Muka Yan memerah dan hatinya berdebar..

"Ayo.."

"Y-yaa.."

Mereka sampai ke hutan dekat jalan pulang ke rumah keluarga Zhao..Tiba-tiba ada bunyi daun-daun bergesekan..

"Tunggu!...Apa itu?"

"Entahlah.."

Tiba-tiba saat Xing Ba melihat ke arah hutan ada sepasang mata yang tajam dan bersinar melihat mereka berdua..Ia segera pergi ke samping Yan dan melindunginya..

"Yan!Pegang lampunya!"

Ia memberikan lampu kecil itu ke Yan dan mengeluarkan pedangnya..Lalu ada seekor beruang datang menyerang mereka Xing Ba mendorong Yan hingga ia jatuh dan tidak terkena serangan beruang itu..

"Yan!Kamu tidak apa-apa?!"

"I-iyh!Xing Ba hati-hati!"

Ia mencoba menyerang beruang itu dan berhasil melukainya di mukanya..Beruang itu marah dan menyerang balik sehingga pedang Xing Ba terhempis ke arah Yan dari tangannya..

Beruang itu mencoba membunuh Xing Ba,Yan cepat-cepat mengambil pedangnya lalu ia melompat ke atas Beruang itu dan menancapkan pedangnya di lehernya..Beruang itu pun mati...

Xing Ba mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yan turun dari beruang itu..

"Maaf,kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya..Bagaimana dengan-mu Xing Ba?"

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa..Ayo kuantar sampai depan rumah-mu.."

Ia menggandeng tangan Yan dan mengambil lampu kecil dan pedangnya lalu mereka berjalan ke rumah Zhao...

"Yan!Kenapa kamu baru pulang?!"

Zhao Tong,Guang,dan Han menghampiri mereka berdua...

"Maaf Ge..Tadi di tengah jalan kami dihadang beruang besar..Jadi aku dan Xing Ba melawannya.."

Zhao Guang meraba pipi Yan..

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya Ge!Tentu saja karena Xing Ba melindungi-ku!"

Xing Ba menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum..Yan pun tersenyum melihatnya..

"Kau itu..Yang kemarin menolong Yan juga kan?Saat lelaki besar itu mengamuk?"

"Ya..Yan aku harus pulang yah sampai jumpa!"

"Dadah Xing Ba!"

Xing Ba kembali ke rumahnya lalu Yan masuk ke rumahnya bersama kakak-kakaknya..

"Lalu Yan..Besok ba ba dan ma ma akan kembali dari peperangan.."

"Benarkah?Asyik!"

Ia berlari ke kamarnya lalu segera tidur ia tidak sabar untuk besok...

Sudah setahun berlalu...Xing Ba masih tinggal di pelabuhan bersama teman-temannya lalu hubungan Xing Ba dan Zhao Yan semakin baik...

Suatu hari...

"Hei Yan!Pstt..Hari ini ge ge,Guang,Han,Guan Ping,Guan Xing,dan yang lainnya akan menyelinap keluar malam hari!Kamu mau ikut?"

"Iya ge!Tentu!Boleh aku ajak Xing Ba?"

"Ya!"

"Baik ge!Aku pergi beritahu Xing Ba dulu"

Ia segera pergi ke pelabuhan dan bertemu dengan Xing Ba ia memberitahunya tentang rencana malam ini ia setuju dan berjanji akan menjemputnya nanti malam..

Yan pulang ke rumahnya ia membaca buku,berlatih tombak,menari,memainkan alat musiknya..Dan lain-lain..

Akhirnya malam tiba...Keluarga Zhao makan malam dan setelah beberapa jam kemudian...Waktunya tidur..

Yan masuk ke kamarnya lalu ia memakai baju jalan-jalannya,ia membuka jendelanya sedikit agar Xing Ba bisa masuk lalu ia tidur saat larut malam...

"Hei,Yan..Bangun.."

Xing Ba membangunkan Yan,ia pun terbangun ia mengusap matanya..

"Xing Ba.."

"Ayo jangan diam saja,Tong dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu"

"Baik.."

Yan memiliki firasat buruk ntah apa itu..Tapi ia tidak memikirkannya..Xing Ba turun duluan karena kamar Yan berada di lantai 2..

Yan melompat dari jendela kamarnya dan Xing Ba pun segera menangkapnya ia memegang pinggang Yan..Mukanya pun memerah lagi...

"Hehehe..Aku berhasil menangkap-mu putri kecil!"

"Gezz...Xing Ba.."

Ia menurunkan Yan lalu mereka berjalan ke arah pertemuan dengan teman yang lainnya..

Yan sangat kaget..Ketika ia melihat siapa saja yang ada..

"Yan!Hai!Xing ge ge lihat-lihat ada Yan!"

Mereka semua ada..Zhao Tong,Guang,Han,Guan Ping,Xing,Suo,Yinping,Zhang Bao,Xing Cai,dan Liu Shan..

"P-ping ge ge.."

Ia mencoba untuk tidak melihat Guan Ping ia pun bersembunyi di belakang Xing Ba

"Hmm?Ada apa Yan?"

"T-tidak.."

"Baiklah!Ayo!Kita masing-masing naik kuda,Aku dengan Xing Cai,Tong dengan Liu Shan,Bao dengan Xing,Guang dengan Han,Yan dengan Xing Ba,Yinping dengan Suo"

Mereka naik ke kuda bersama pasangannya lalu mereka pergi ke kota bersama-sama..

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kedai..Mereka membawa cukup uang..Dan mereka memasuki kedai itu..

"Pak!Kami pesan baozhi 12 dan arak 6 botol"

"Ya ya siap tuan!Mohon tunggu sebentar"

Mereka duduk di sebuah meja dan mengelilinginya mereka bersenang-senang..

"Xing Ba!Jangan minum terlalu banyak,kalau kamu mabuk siapa yang akan mengantar-mu pulang?Hei!Stop!"

"Iya iya Yan.."

Beberapa jam kemudian..Sekitar jam 2 subuh mereka kembali dalam keadaan mabuk..Sebelum berpisah saat Xing Ba sudah pulang Tong dan Guang membantu Han yang muntah dan meninggalkan Guan Ping berdua dengan Yan..

Suasananya canggung..Karena dulu..

"Yan..Kenapa kamu selalu berdiam diri saat bersama-ku?Kamu menganggapku kakak-mu kan?"

"...Tidak..."

"Ha?Lalu?"

"Ping ge ge.."

"Ya?"

"Kau menyebalkan!Kenapa kau selalu tidak peka terhadap perasaan-ku padamu?!Aku tau..*mulai menangis* Kau..Hanya menyukai Cai jie jie.."

Guan Ping sangat kaget ia tidak menyangka Yan yang selama ini dia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri seperti kembarannya Yinping..

Ternyata menyukai dirinya?Dan juga..Ia tau tentang dirinya yang menyukai Xing Cai...

"Y-yan..Kenapa kau menyukai-ku?Maaf..Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan-mu..Aku..Memang menyukai Xing Cai.."

"Aku sudah tau dari dulu!Aku selalu merasakan perhatian-mu terhadapku sama terhadap Yinping!Tapi..Tapi aku bukan adikmu!Selama ini..Aku menyukaimu..."


	3. Chapter 3

Zhao Yan's Tale (Ind) Chapter3

All Dynasty Warriors Character Belong To Koei

Hai!Maap telat nih fanficnya, . Abis sibuk banget nih kerjain tugas sekolah..Yap baiklah jawaban buat reviews:

Xtreme Guavaniko:

Wahh,maap yaa bikin wa-san bingung, Chi coba bikin jadi lebih jelas lagi deh! Ya Gan Ning dan Xing Ba memang sama,Gan Ning itu kan nama yang diberikan setelah ia dewasa., ngomong-ngomong wa-san salah ketik namanya bukan Yang tapi Yan !Keep reading&reviews yaa Thx ;)!

"Maaf...Maaf Yan..Aku selama ini hanya menganggap-mu adik-ku..Aku..Tidak peka..Aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaan-mu.."

Yan diam sebentar ia mengusap air di matanya dan tersenyum kepada Ping..

"Ping ge ge..Maaf aku menangis..Aku..Memang sangat menyukai-mu..Tapi sekarang..Ada orang lain yang kusukai..Ia adalah orang..Yang sangat aku cintai.."

"...Dia itu...Xing Ba kan?"

"Iya..Aku tidak tau apakah dia cinta kepada-ku atau tidak..Tapi,aku akan berusaha agar dia mencintai-ku juga!Karena itu,ge..Aku bersyukur kamu adalah cinta pertama-ku.."

Yan memeluk Ping ia kaget dan tidak membalas pelukannya..Yan melepaskannya dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya lalu pulang ke rumahnya..

Keesokan harinya...

Ternyata mereka semua ketauan menyelinap di malam hari..Dan akhirnya mereka mendapat hukuman masing-masing..

Guan Yu,Zhang Fei,dan Zhao Yun sangat marah kepada anak-anak mereka..Apalagi mereka sampai minum arak..

Zhao Tong diberi hukuman cambuk di tangannya 5x cambukan..Karena ia tidak menghentikan adik-adiknya..Begitu juga dengan Zhang Bao dan Guan Ping..Yah Zhao Han juga begitu karena ia sudah minum arak..

Guan Xing,Zhao Guang,Guan Suo,Liu Shan,dan Xing Cai diberi hukuman menulis 100 buah puisi...

Sedangkan Guan Yinping dan Zhao Yan diberi hukuman bersimpuh selama 4 jam dan diceramahi habis-habisan..

Yah Xing Ba lolos dari hukumannya..Karena ia seorang bajak laut ia bebas..Tidak dilarang siapapun...#enak banget ._. Iri deh *Chi diketawain Gan Ning*

Lagipula...Meski mereka sudah dihukum mereka tidak kapok sama sekali..Bagi mereka itu pengalaman yang menyenangkan tentunya sangat menyenangkan bagi Yan dan Ping..Karena tidak ada lagi masalah diantara mereka berdua...

Tapi..Xing cemburu kepada Ping karena ia menyukai Yan..Dan kata ayahnya ia ingin Xing menikahi Yan suatu saat nanti...

Mereka semua menjalani hukuman mereka masing-masing..Setelah menjalaninya..Guan Ping diobati oleh Yan karena Xing Cai tidak kuat lagi melakukannya tangannya sudah seperti mau patah...

Yah hal itu membuat Guan Xing tambah cemburu..Zhang Bao diobati oleh Yinping,dan Tong diobati oleh pacarnya, Huang Yin..

Yinping tidak kuat berjalan lagi..Kakinya lemas karena disuruh duduk bersimpuh selama 4 jam (‾-◆-") ...

Bagi Zhao Guang menulis itu sudah kegiatan sehari-harinya jadi ia sudah terbiasa meski tangannya pegal juga...

Xing Ba datang ke rumah Yan ia menemukan Yan tergeletak di halaman rumahnya..Ia tidak bisa berjalan lagi karena kakinya lemas juga..

"Yan?!Kenapa kamu ada disini?!"

"Xi-xing Ba..T-tolong..Kaki-ku lemas aku tidak bisa jalan lagi..."

Ia menggendong Yan dengan hati-hati..Dan membawanya ke kursi di halaman rumahnya..Ia tertidur..Ia sangat senang dengan Xing Ba..

"Xing Ba.."

"Ya Yan?"

"Aku..Ingin bicara sesuatu..."

"Ya..Aku juga.."

"Kalau begitu kau saja dulu.."

"Kamu saja Yan.."

"...Ya sudah barengan aja.."

"Oke.."

"1..2..3! Aku cinta kamu!"

Hal yang ingin mereka sampaikan ternyata sama?Ajaib..Pasangan sehati dan sejiwa..ckckck...Chi pengen deh (-.-)

Mereka tertawa bahagia..Mereka akhirnya berpacaran...Dan suatu hari...

Zhao Yun mengajak Zhao Yan untuk mengobrol mereka duduk di ruang tamu..

"Yan.."

"Ya,ba ba?"

"Tuan Guan Yu ingin Guan Xing bertunangan denganmu.."

"Hahh?!Ba!Ba ba bercanda kan?Tidak mungkin aku dengannya bertunangan kan,ba?"

"Maaf Yan,ini kenyataan.."

"T-tunggu...Tidak...Aku tidak mau!Aku tidak mau ba!"

"YAN!"

Yan berlari keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju ke pelabuhan...Seperti biasa ia menuju ke tempat Xing Ba..

"Xing Ba!Xing Ba!"

Ia melihat Xing Ba sedang membereskan barang-barangnya..Ia segera menghampirinya dengan air mata bercucuran dan memeluknya..

"Yan?!Ada apa?Kenapa kau menangis?"

" Bagaimana ini Xing Ba..Ba Ba ingin aku bertunangan dengan Guan Xing...*hiks*..Bagaimana ini.."

"Yan..Maaf..Aku harus pergi.."

"Hah?!Kenapa tiba-tiba?!"

"Maafkan aku..Aku tidak bisa menolong-mu sekarang..Aku harus pergi..Aku..Akan bergabung dengan kerajaan Liu Zhang.."

"HAH?!Xing Ba!Kenapa kau pergi?!Kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba begini?! Kenapa kau memilih Liu Zhang?! Disini, sudah ada kerajaan Tuan Liu Bei.."

Ia menepuk kepalanya dan mengusap air matanya..Setelah itu mencium dahinya..Ia mengambil sebuah giring-giringnya itu lalu mengalungkannya di leher Yan..

"Xing Ba.."

"Maaf,tapi kumohon..Jangan menikah dengannya..Aku akan menikahimu..Nanti saat umur mu sudah 20 tahun..Aku pasti akan menikahi-mu..Aku bersumpah Yan.."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja jadi jangan menangis lagi ya?Aku tidak mau kau cengeng selama aku pergi..Lalu kalau kau sedang kesusahan genggamlah giring-giring ini dan ingatlah aku.."

"Iya.."

"Dan jangan membahayakan dirimu..Kau ini selalu ikut campur masalah orang lain sehingga kena masalah juga.."

"Iya.."

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi..Little Princess..Kau adalah putri di hatiku selamanya.."

"Ya..Xing Ba!Kau juga..Adalah pangeran dihatiku..Selamanya..Dan jangan lupakan janjimu.."

Ia memeluknya dengan erat...Yan menangis lagi tetapi dengan senyuman di wajahnya..

"Jaga diri baik-baik disana,Xing Ba..Jangan terlalu banyak minum arak sampai umur-mu 20 tahun yah.."

"Ya..Aku janji.."

"Hum!"

Ia menaiki kapalnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke Yan..Yan membalasnya dengan air mata dan senyuman diwajahnya..

"Sampai jumpa Yan!"

"Ya!Sampai jumpa Xing Ba!"

Mereka pun berpisah...Yan pun kembali ke rumahnya..Ia menolak pertunangannya..Tetapi..Wajahnya selalu murung setiap membicarakan pertunangannya itu..

Zhao Yun memaksa pada Zhao Yan hampir setiap hari agar ia setuju untuk menikahi Guan Xing

Karena Guan Xing yang sangat mencintai Yan tidak ingin ia sedih..Ia memutuskan perjodohannya dengan Zhao Yan..

Meskipun begitu Guan Xing tetap dekat dengannya..Dan selalu menjaganya...Setiap kali perang ia selalu bersamanya...

Suatu hari Guan Xing dan Zhao Yan memiliki misi mereka harus bekerja sama dan menyusup ke daerah Wei..Untuk menyelidiki daerah yang akan mereka serang...

"Xing.."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertanya.."

"Apa?"

"Kerajaan Liu Zhang sudah kita kalahkan..Tapi..Kenapa aku tidak menemukan Xing Ba disana?"

Guan Xing kaget dan sedikit sedih karena memang yang ada dipikirannya hanya Xing Ba..

"Xing?Ada apa?"

"Tidak..Maaf aku tidak tau.."

"Oh..Ya sudah.."

Guan Xing melihat wajah sedihnya ia tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang cantik bersedih..Ia menepuk kepalanya dan tersenyum..

"Tidak apa-apa..Dia..Pasti segera kau temukan..."

"Ya,terimakasih Xing.."

Meski dia sakit hati dia akan melakukan apapun demi Yan agar dia bahagia..

Mereka berjalan ke kota yang mereka tuju lalu sesudah sampai mereka masuk ke kota tanpa dicurigai siapapun..

-FlashBack-

"Dengar Yan,sesudah kita masuk kita berperan sebagai kakak adik dan orang tua kita telah meninggal sehingga kita harus mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal..Waktunya hanya 1 bulan..Ayo kita harus bekerja keras.."

"Ya!"

Mereka berkeliling untuk mencari tempat menginap sementara selama 1 bulan dan mencari pekerjaan..

Xing bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah kedai minum dan Yan bekerja sebagai penari penghibur di kedai yang sama...

Mereka dipercayai oleh orang-orang disekitar situ...Sudah setengah bulan,para tentara Wei diperintahkan untuk menangkap mereka karena dicurigai mereka adalah mata-mata dari kerajaan Shu atau Wu..

Xing dan Yan bersembunyi di ruangan mereka di dalam kedai tempat mereka bekerja..Disana lengkap dengan persenjataan baju zirah dan obat-obatan..

Xing mengambil Wing Bladesnya dan Yan mengambil Dragon Spear miliknya..Mereka bersiap-siap jika para tentara itu menyergap mereka..

Mereka mendengar bisikan-bisikan tentara Wei yang siap menyerbu..Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lalu mereka berdua menusuk para tentara Wei itu..Yan merasakan ketakutan melihat darah-darah para tentara Wei..

Xing yang menyadarinya karena ini pertama kalinya Yan membunuh seseorang...Ia siap melindungi Yan dari apapun juga...

"Yan!Musuh di belakang-mu!"

Ia kaget dan tidak sempat melihat ke belakang,prajurit di belakangnya menebas punggungnya..

Guan Xing segera membawanya dan bersembunyi..Pemilik kedai itu menyembunyikan mereka berdua dan menolong Yan..

"Untunglah lukanya tidak terlalu parah.." Kata pemilik kedai itu, ia sangat perhatian pada Yan dan Xing

"Terimakasih,pak...Sekarang kami harus pulang.."

"Oh!Tunggu sebentar!"

Ia mengambil jubah untuk menutupi badan dan wajah mereka..Sebuah jubah untuk Xing dan satu lagi untuk Yan..

Mereka memakai jubah itu..Yan menyembunyikan Dragon Spearnya begitu juga dengan Xing...Mereka mengendap-ngendap keluar dari kota itu..

Di luar gerbang kota itu ad seekor kuda yang tidak ada pemiliknya mereka mengambil kuda itu dan Xing mengendarainya..

"Yan pegangan yang erat!Kita akan segera pergi kembali ke Shu dan menemui Tuan Zhuge Liang!"

"Y-ya!"

Xing mengendarai kuda itu secepat mungkin yang ia bisa..Dan akhirnya sampai di camp Shu pada malam hari...

"Tuan Liu Bei!Tuan Zhuge Liang!Tuan Guan Xing dan Nona Zhao Yan berhasil kembali dalam keadaan selamat!"

"Cepat sambut mereka dan suruh kemari!"

Tentara yang menyampaikan kabar itu segera menyambut Xing dan Yan mereka masuk ke kamp tempat Liu Bei dan Zhuge Liang berada...

Mereka berlutut dan menundukan kepala mereka..Lalu mereka dibangunkan oleh Liu Bei..

"Paman.."

"Tuan.."

"Aku senang kalian kembali dengan selamat..Nona Zhao apakah nona terluka?"

"Tidak saya tidak apa-apa,tuan..Hanya tergores sedikit di punggung..Terimakasih tuan sudah mencemaskan saya.."

"Keluarga Zhao sejak ayah dan ibu-mu bergabung dengan Shu..Kalian selalu melindungi Shu..Wajar jika saya mencemaskan kalian semua..Guan Xing kamu sudah menjaga Nona Zhao dengan baik..Terimakasih..Dan apakah kamu terluka?"

"Saya tidak terluka sedikitpun,tuan..Yang lebih penting adalah tolong panggil tabib untuk mengobati luka nona Yan.."

"Tidak apa-apa,Xing..Lukaku juga sudah mulai menutupkan.."

Ia berkata seperti itu dengan senyum di wajahnya..Tetapi mukanya pucat..Ia merasa badannya sangat lemas dan juga panas..Entah kenapa...

Ia jatuh dan pingsan..Semua yang berada disitu kaget dan panik..

"YAN!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chi: "Haiii! Chi mau post beberapa fanfic langsung soalnya Chi ga bisa pakai wi-fi di rumah"

Sie: "Kan Chi ga punya -_-"

Chi: "Sie-chan jahat! :'( Xing Ba, ba ba..Sie jahat!"

Gan Ning&Zhao Yun:"Siapa yang bikin Chi nangis?!"

Sie: *Sie dihajar Gan Ning&Zhao Yun* Tolong!

Chi: "Yap baiklah keep reading ya!"

Review:

-Xi-Ruu-Chan-

Chi: "Makasih Xi-Ruu-Chan udah nge review! (▽ ) Chi seneng deh!"

Sie: "Jadi buat jawaban reviewnya ini rencananya pairing Zhao Yan x Gan Ning sih"

Chi:"Tapi,Xing suka sama Yan jadi...Tapi Chi bikin Yan bakal sama Ning kok!"

Sie: "Kan itu rencana awal -"

Chi: "Oh iya, Makasih juga buat pujiannya ya;)!"

Chi&Sie: "Keep reading&review!"

-End-

"Yan,Sudah sadar?"

"Uhh.."

Yan perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya..Ia melihat kakaknya berada di samping tempat tidurnya..

"Ge,Aku..Kenapa?"

"Kamu tidak ingat?Tadi kamu pingsan di tenda milik Tuan Liu Bei..Dan Guan Xing yang menggendongmu kemari"

"Oh..Lalu ini dimana?"

"Ini di tenda keluarga Zhao,Khusus untuk kita sekeluarga!"

"Hmm...Ge,aku ingin berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar.."

"Ya,jangan terlalu lama kau tidak boleh kecapean besok siang kita akan menyerang Wei"

"Baik.."

Yan bangun dari kasurnya lalu berjalan keluar tenda ia pergi ke arah sungai dan duduk di rerumputan..

Ia menunduk dan memikirkan tentang orang yang ia bunuh pertama kali...

Rasanya..Roh orang itu terus bergentayangan dan mendatanginya..Ia sangat takut..Cemas yang ia rasakan..Ia tidak bisa tenang sama sekali...

"Yan.."

Ia melihat ke belakang..Ternyata itu adalah kakaknya,Zhao Tong..Ia duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk kepalanya...

"Ge.."

"Ada apa?Kamu jarang sekali menyendiri seperti ini kan?Kamu selalu menyendiri saat merasa cemas.."

"Ge,apa..Gege juga merasakan perasaan cemas dan takut saat pertama kali membunuh..Musuh-mu?"

"Hmm..Kalau dipikir-pikir...Ya sih..Aku merasa roh orang orang itu selalu bergentayangan dan masuk ke dalam mimpiku..Tiap malam aku cemas..Sampai akhirnya aku bercerita kepada ba ba..Katanya setiap orang akan merasa seperti itu..Itu semua karena kebaikan hati orang tersebut..Jangan khawatir,Yan..Tenang saja,perasaan itu akan hilang setelah beberapa waktu,dan semua orang pasti mengalaminya..."

Ia tersenyum senang dan memeluk kakaknya,Tong kaget dan langsung kembali memeluk adiknya itu...

"Terimakasih ge..Aku sayang gege..Ternyata memang hanya gege,gege yang paling aku bisa andalkan!"

"Hehehe.."

Ia menepuk kepala adiknya itu..Ia pun tersenyum dan berdiri

"Ayo kita harus segera kembali ke tenda!"

"Hum!"

Tong memberikan tangannya untuk menolong adiknya berdiri,ia memegangnya dan berdiri lalu mereka kembali ke tenda...

Mereka bersiap-siap untuk perang besok..

Perang Shu dan Wei..Segera dimulai...#plakkk kaya film aja (‾▿‾")

Mereka menyerang secara frontal...Salah satu jendral mereka menantang Sun RuanEr untuk berduel tentu saja ia menanggapinya..

Sun RuanEr adalah ibu dari Tong,Guang,Han,dan Yan..Ia berteman baik dengan Yue Ying dan ia sangat jago dalam memanah..Ia juga pintar...

Sun RuanEr maju dengan kudanya berhadapan dengan jendral Wei itu..

"He-hei!Tuan Zhao Yun,apa istri anda benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja,dia itu kuat kok tenang saja kalian semua.."

-

"Hehh,memalukan apakah Shu tidak punya jendral lagi sehingga menyerahkan jendral cewe lemah sepertinya?"

"Kau bilang aku lemah mungkin aku memang lemah bagimu..Tapi katakan itu setelah kau mengalahkan-ku!"

Jendral Wei itu marah kemudian segera menebas Sun RuanEr dengan pedangnya tapi ia bertahan dengan panahnya,jendral itu mundur lalu Sun RuanEr segera memanahnya dari belakang...

Dan tepat kena belakang kepalanya...

"Aku tidak lemah kan?"

"Uooo!Dia bisa mengalahkan jendral Wei itu!Nyonya Sun RuanEr memang hebat!"

"Hebat!Hebat!Benar-benar hebat!"

Ia kembali ke pasukannya dan beberapa prajurit Wei mengambil mayat jendral mereka...

Seorang jendral dengan kudanya maju ke depan mereka..

"Namaku Xiahou Wei!Keluarkan salah satu jendral kalian!Lawan aku!"

Zhao Yan dengan kudanya maju ke depan mereka..Ia melihat ke arah Liu Bei dan Zhuge Liang mereka mengangguk Yan menunduk sedikit dan maju ke depan Xiahou Wei jarak kuda mereka sekitar 3 meter..

"Namaku Zhao Yan!Putri dari jendral Zhao Yun!Hiahh!"

Kudanya Xiahou Wei berlari mendekati dia dan berusaha menebas Yan dengan pedangnya

Yan menepisnya dengan Dragon Spear miliknya lalu menusuknya ke bahunya ia pun terjatuh..

"Gwah!Ck!Sial!"

Ia menendang kuda Zhao Yan kudanya terjatuh Yan menyuruhnya berdiri dan ia berdiri lagi,ia menusuk paha Xiahou Wei..

"Pergilah..Aku tidak mau membunuhmu..."

"Ck!Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan-mu!Atau...Kau takut membunuh-ku?!Jawab hei gadis kecil!"

Yan kaget ia memang takut dengan kematian seseorang..Ia tidak ingin membunuh orang..Tapi ia terlahir di tengah jaman peperangan..Ia tidak punya pilihan..

"Mungkin aku memang takut untuk membunuh-mu..Tapi-"

Ia menusuk bawah leher kuda Yan..Mereka pun terjatuh dan mengejutkan para tentara Shu..

"Yan!ck!Gawat!"

"Kh!"

"Hahaha!Kau memang hanya anak kecil!"

Ia mengangkat pedangnnya dan mencoba membunuh Yan tapi ia menahannya dengan tombaknya..

"Wah..Kau masih ingin melawan?"

"Aku tidak bisa mati disini!"

Ia mengayunkan tombaknya dan Wei pun menghindar..Yan bangun dan bersiap untuk menyerang Wei...

Ia menusuk kaki Wei lagi..Ia berteriak dan tak bisa bangun lagi..Prajuritnya datang dan mengangkut dia kembali ke tenda mereka...Yan kembali ke pasukannya dengan sorak sorai dari para prajurit Shu...

Liu Bei mengangkat kedua pedang kembarnya lalu berteriak..

"Serang!"

Kedua belah pihak berperang dengan sengit..Yan harus melawan ketakutannya ia memaksakan dirinya..

Prajurit musuh menyerangnya dari depan lalu Yan menusuknya dengan tombaknya..

Darah prajurit itu menyiprat ke mukanya ia berteriak dan memejamkan matanya..

Banyak prajurit mencoba membunuhnya..Tapi..

"Jangan kira kau bisa menyentuh Yan dengan mudah selama ada kami!"

Zhao Tong,Zhao Guang,Zhao Han,dan Guan Xing melindunginnya dan membunuh semua prajurit Wei yang mendekati Yan...

Yan mengusap darah di mukanya..Dan ia membuka mata..

"Xie xie Ge,Xing.."

Guan Xing menghampirinya dan mengusap pipinya..Tong tersenyum melihatnya,Guang terkaget-kaget,dan Han pura-pura tidak melihat..

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Yan?"

"I-iya.."

"Ayo Yan!Aku akan melindungi-mu!"

"Hum!"

Yan mengambil tombaknya yang masih tertancap di mayat prajurit Wei...Punggungnya dan punggung Xing bersentuhan..

Mereka berdua menyerang prajurit Wei setiap ada musuh yang mau menyerang Yan dari belakang pasti sudah dibunuh Xing dan begitu juga sikap Yan dengan musuh yang mau membunuh Xing..

"Hiahhhh!"

Tiba-tiba ada musuh dibelakang Yan dan Xing tidak menyadarinya..Ia menusuk samping perut Yan..

"YAN!"

Yan terjatuh ia berusaha mengambil tombaknya dan memegangi lukanya...Xing segera ke tempat Yan dan membunuh semua musuh di sekitarnya...

"Kh..Xing...T-tolong.."

"Yan!Ck!Tunggu Yan!"

Ia membunuh semua musuh yang berusaha mendekati Yan semua musuh sudah habis ia bunuh...

Mayat menggunung di sekitar mereka berdua...Xing bergegas menolong Yan ia memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan cara pertama mencabut pedang yang menancap di perutnya dengan perlahan...

"ARGH!"

"Yan,tenang..Pasti sakit tapi tolong tahanlah..."

Setelah berhasil tercabut ia segera membalut lukanya dengan kain yang selalu dibawa Yan...

"Yan,ayo kita kembali ke tenda,Tuan Zhao Yun pasti sedang berada di barisan depan bersama Nyonya Sun RuanEr,Tong,Guang,dan Han.."

Ia berusaha berdiri Xing segera memeganginya..Ia memegang lukanya..

"Ti-tidak!Aku tidak mau kembali!Aku harus- Kh!"

Ia terjatuh kembali Xing segera menahannya dengan tangan berada di pinggangnya dan punggungnya..

Xing terpesona dengan wajah Yan meski mukanya sedikit kotor karena tanah ia tetap cantik..Sangat cantik baginya...

"X-xing?"

"O-oh!T-tidak..Badanmu tidak kuat jika kamu memaksakan untuk berperang lagi,Yan"

"Tidak!Aku akan tetap berperang!Kau pikir aku cewe yang mudah menyerah,Xing?"

"Tidak sih,tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lebih dari ini.."

"Kalau begitu,kau kan selalu melindungi-ku Xing!Jika kita pergi ke barisan depan ada ba ba juga kan..Aku tidak apa-apa!Ayolah,kita kesana!"

"Baiklah..Tapi jangan memaksakan diri-mu.."

"Siapp!"

Yan mengambil tombaknya sedangkan Guan Xing memanggil kudanya dan membantu Yan naik ke atasnya lalu ia naik dan duduk di depan Yan..

"Yan,pegangan yang erat"

"Baik~"

"Ada apa?Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Te-hee,aku hanya senang kau mengizinkan-ku Xing!Kau,selalu melindungi-ku dari dulu..Aku sayang kamu Xing!"

Ia kaget dan mukanya merah padam,ia tidak mau melihat ke belakang..

"Ada apa Xing?"

"Ti-tidak!"

'Aku tau dia hanya sayang kepada-ku sebagai seorang sahabat...Atau sodara..Mungkin juga kakak?..Tapi..Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan senang ini..'

Xing tersenyum dengan sangat lembutnya..Yan kaget dan tertawa dengan senang..

"Kyaa!Akhirnya Xing tersenyum!Bagus Xing!"

"Kh!.."

"Hehehe!"

Xing tersipu setiap berada di dekat Yan..Yan memeluknya dari belakang..Dada dan wajahnya menyentuh punggung Xing..Xing sangat merasakannya..

"Y-yan..Sebentar lagi sampai.."

"Oh iya!"

Saat mereka sampai mereka bertemu dengan keluarga Zhao yang sedang berperang melawan musuh..

"Ba!"

"Yan!Ada apa mengapa kau kemari?!"

"Xing sudah membunuh semua musuh dari tempat kami!Kami akan berperang dengan kalian!"

"Baiklah Yan!Ayo!"

"Baik!"

Mereka berperang dengan sangat baik lalu muncul seorang jendral musuh yang bertubuh besar dan gendut ia membawa sebuah pentungan besar yang terbuat dari besi..

"Nama-ku Xu Zhu!Aku ditugaskan Tuan Cao Cao untuk membunuh semua musuh yang kemari!"

Guan Xing mencoba menyerangnya ia mengayunkan pentungannya itu lalu mengenai Guan Xing,tidak biasanya ia ceroboh seperti itu..Mungkin karena memikirkan Yan?

"Xing!Kh!Namaku Zhao Yan!Aku putri dari jendral Zhao Yun!Aku menantangmu duel!"

"Hoo..Baik baik!Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

Yan bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya ia merasakan sakit di lukanya tapi ia berusaha menahannya...

Xu Zhu berlari ke arahnya lalu mengayunkan pentungannya itu dan Yan segera menghindar...

Ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya meski harus menahan lukanya yang bertambah parah...

Yan melihat ke arah Guan Xing sepertinya ia kesakitan karena terhantam dengan begitu kencang..

Tiba-tiba pentungan itu mengarah kepadanya dan menghantamnya sehingga ia terjatuh dengan keras badannya lemas...

Xu Zhu mendekatinya..Ia mengangkat pentungannya itu..

"Ck...Mungkin aku akan mati sekarang..Tapi..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mungkin aku akan mati sekarang...Tapi...Aku tidak boleh mati dulu!"

Ia mengambil jarum di dalam bajunya lalu menusukannya ke kaki Xu Zhu

Ia terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan ia mencabut jarum itu dan mulai mengamuk...

Yan bangun dan mengambil tombaknya ia segera melakukan serangan balik terhadap Xu Zhu...

Xu Zhu tidak bisa banyak bergerak karena kakinya yang terluka ia mengayunkan pentungannya tanpa arah dengan cepat..

Yan berusaha melihat kecepatan pentungan itu dan ia melihat celah di bagian bahunya...

Saat ia menemukan celah itu ia segera menusuk bahunya dan Xu Zhu pun mengerang kesakitan lebih keras daripada yang tadi...

"Gahhhhh!"

Beberapa prajurit Wei menghampirinya dan segera membantunya..

"Tuan!Ayo kita harus mundur untuk menyusun rencana!Ayo tuan!"

"Yah..Baiklah ayo!Kita pergi sekarang aku mau makan!"

Prajurit Wei mundur Shu pun menang besar...

Yan yang dari tadi menahan sakitnya pun terjatuh ia terbaring di tanah dengan tangannya yang memegang lukanya...

Guan Xing segera menghampirinya..Ia merasa beberapa tulang rusuknya dan tangannya patah...

"Yan,kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya..Hanya lukaku sepertinya bertambah parah..hehehe.."

"Maaf...Aku lelaki yang payah...Aku tidak bisa melindungimu...Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa Xing..Lagipula tadi itu kan karena kamu mencemaskan aku..Aku terlalu ceroboh hingga terluka seperti ini dan membuatmu terluka juga..."

"Yan...Kamu memang wanita yang hebat..."

"Hm?Maksudmu?"

"Tidak.."

Zhao Yun dengan Sun RuanEr datang mereka melihat Yan dengan Xing yang terluka...

"Yan!Tuan Guan Xing!Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya..Tidak apa-apa..Ba..Ma.."

Yan pingsan mereka sangat mencemaskan dirinya..Mereka dibawa kembali ke tenda diberi pengobatan...

-  
"Yan!Yan!Kau sudah sadar?"

"Mhh..Aku dimana?"

"Di tenda,tadi ba ba dan ma ma yang membawa-mu kemari..Guan Xing dirawat di tenda yang lain.."

"Kamu ini!Kenapa tidak minta bantuan kami?!Bahkan kau sampai tertusuk tombak seperti itu!Kalau ba ba dan ma ma terlambat menolong kalian kau pasti sudah mati sekarang!"

Han yang biasanya tidak peduli terhadap adiknya itu..Sekarang ia marah-marah karena mencemaskan adiknya itu...

Sedangkan Tong ia sedang menyendiri di pojokan tenda...Dan Guang diam saja sedari tadi..

"Maaf ge..Aku tau kalian mencemaskan-ku...Maaf aku sudah membuat ge ge semua cemas,tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat Xing dilukai seperti itu.."

"...Maafkan kami Yan..Kami ge ge yang tidak berguna bahkan tidak bisa melindungi-mu saat perang pertama-mu seperti ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa ge..Aku ingin istirahat dulu.."

"Ya.."

Yan pergi ke tendanya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya..Ia kemudian bangun lagi dan melepas baju perangnya...

Ia menggantinya dengan gaun tidur berwarna hijau muda,kainnya sangat lembut..

Ia berbaring lagi..Ia mencoba untuk tidur..Tapi tidak bisa..Di wajahnya selalu terbayang mayat-mayat prajurit Wei yang ia dan Xing bunuh..

Ia merasakan roh-roh orang yang ia bunuh itu menggentayanginya..Badannya gemetar ia memegang tangannya..

"Meski..Meski mereka prajurit Wei..Meski mereka musuh-ku..Tapi..Tapi mereka juga manusia.."

Ia mulai menangis waktu sudah malam..Ia mengusap air matanya lalu berdiri dan pergi keluar tenda...

Ia melihat Liu Bei dan Zhuge Liang masih bangun untuk menyusun taktik..Ia membiarkan mereka berdua..

Ia pergi ke sebuah sungai dan duduk di pinggirnya..Ia melihat air sungai itu..Dan ia mengingat laut..Pelabuhan..Tempat dimana dia selalu bersama Xing Ba..

Ia mulai menangis lagi..Ia menyanyi sebuah lagu cinta..

dāng nǐ wòjǐn wǒ de shǒu  
当你握紧我的手  
wǒ juédìng hé nǐ zǒu  
我决定和你走  
jīnglì zài duō de cuòzhé  
经历再多的挫折  
yě juéduì bù tuìsuō  
也绝对不退缩

dāng héliú dōu dàoliú  
当河流都倒流  
wǒ hái zài nǐ zuǒyòu  
我还在你左右  
yīzhí péibàn nǐ dào shíjiān de jìntóu  
一直陪伴你到时间的尽头

jiùsuàn yǒu yī tiān  
就算有一天  
tiān hé dì dōu huì fēnlí  
天和地都会分离  
yě yǒngyuǎn bùlí yě bùqì  
也永远不离也不弃  
yào hé nǐ zài yīqǐ  
要和你在一起  
wu~  
呜~

wèile nǐ wǒ kěyǐ  
为了你 我可以  
yīnwèi ài nǐ wǒ zhǐnéng ài nǐ  
因为爱你我只能爱你  
shēngmìng dàngdí lúnhuí lǐ  
生命荡涤轮回里  
nǐ shì wéiyī bùwàng de jìyì  
你是唯一不忘的记忆  
zhēnzhèng de ài guò  
真正的爱过  
cái suàn zhēnzhèng de huóguò  
才算真正的活过  
ài nǐ cóngcǐ jué bù huì fàngshǒu  
爱你 从此绝不会放手

bùcéng tuìsè de chéngnuò  
不曾褪色的承诺  
bǐ yǒngjiǔ háiyào jiǔ  
比永久还要久  
tòng guò kū guò yě hèn guò  
痛过哭过也恨过  
cóngwèi xiǎng fàngqì guò  
从未想放弃过

mò wèn wǒ yào lǐyóu  
莫问我要理由  
ài jiùshì wǒ suǒyǒu  
爱就是我所有  
jīnshēng láishì nǐ shì bùbiàn de shǒuhòu  
今生来世你是不变的守候

jiùsuàn quánshìjiè  
就算全世界  
dōu yào lái yǔ nǐ wèi dí  
都要来与你为敌  
yě háiyào jǐnjǐn bàozhe nǐ  
也还要紧紧抱着你  
lèi bù huì diào yī dī  
泪不会掉一滴  
wū~  
呜~

wèile nǐ wǒ kěyǐ  
为了你 我可以  
yīnwèi ài nǐ wǒ zhǐnéng ài nǐ  
因为爱你我只能爱你  
zhǐyào wèi nǐ wǒ yuànyi  
只要为你我愿意  
xīshēng yīqiè dōu bùjué kěxī  
牺牲一切都不觉可惜  
zhēnzhèng de ài guò  
真正的爱过  
cái suàn zhēnzhèng de huóguò  
才算真正的活过  
ài nǐ cóngcǐ zài wútā suǒ qiú  
爱你 从此再无他所求

"Wo Zhi Neng Ai Ni 我只能爱你,Xing Ba.."

"Yan?"

Ia melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Guan Xing sedang berdiri di belakangnya..

"Oh,Xing..Ada apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya tadi..Kau yang menyanyi?"

"Hum.."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

"...Xing,apa waktu pertama membunuh semua musuhmu..Kamu merasakan ketakutan?Ketakutan yang begitu dalam...Hingga tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak setiap saat...?"

Ia berpikir sebentar lalu duduk disamping Yan dan menepuk kepalanya..

"Yah begitulah..Semua orang pasti merasakan hal yang sama jika orang itu masih mempunyai hati nurani.."

"..Tong ge ge pernah bilang aku akan mulai terbiasa..Meski butuh waktu,tapi..Aku tetap sangat takut..Aku takut..Takut melihat darah,mayat yang menggunung..bahkan jika sampai..S-salah satu jendral Shu terbunuh..Aku..Aku-"

Ia memeluk Yan yang mulai menangis,Ia kaget dengan sikap Xing..

"Tidak apa-apa Yan..Kami,tidak akan mati..Aku pun begitu,tenang saja..Aku akan selalu bersama-mu.."

Ia menangis di dada Xing dan menggenggam tanganya dengan erat..

"Ya..Ya.."

-

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat..Yan sudah berumur 19 tahun..1 tahun lagi..1 tahun lagi Xing Ba pasti akan menikahinya..Tapi Xing Ba ada dimana?Dimana dia?...Banyak pertanyaan untuk Xing Ba dipikirannya..

Mengapa ia tidak mengiriminya surat satupun..

"Dong!Dong!Dong!"

Ia kaget setiap ada bunyi itu pasti ada pengumuman dan setiap jendral Shu harus berkumpul di istana..

Ia segera mengambil jubah dan segera memakainya lalu segera pergi ke istana..

"Tuan!Tuan Lu Su dari kerajaan Wu datang!"

"Baiklah,saya dan Kong Ming yang akan bertemu dengannya,kalian semua berlatih lah atau membaca buku..Agar memperlihatkan kerajaan kita kuat!"

"Baik!"

Mereka semua pergi berlatih atau pergi ke ruang baca..Yan pergi berlatih dengan Sun RuanEr..

Setelah beberapa saat..  
Mereka disuruh berkumpul di istana dan Liu Bei menyampaikan pesan..

"Tuan Kong Ming akan pergi ke Wu untuk beraliansi..Dan saya ingin meminta salah satu dari kalian untuk menemaninya pergi ke Jiang Dong.."

"Siap!"

Yan maju dan langsung berlutut ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke arah Liu Bei..

"Tuan,saya bersedia pergi kesana.."

"Nona Zhao,anda yakin?"

"Tentu tuan"

"Baiklah,tolong jaga Kong Ming baik-baik disana..Dan segera beri kabar jika terjadi sesuatu.."

"Siap!Saya akan mempertaruhkan nyawa saya untuk melindungi tuan Zhuge Liang!"

"Tapi,Zilong apakah putrimu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu tuan,kami sekeluarga Zhao ada untuk melindungi kerajaan Shu!Meski ia putri hamba ia juga seorang jendral wanita dari Shu.."

"Ya,kau benar..Baiklah!Nona Zhao tolong persiapkan sebaik-baiknya!"

"Siap!"

Mereka semua bubar Zhao Yan bertemu dengan Zhuge Liang untuk membicarakan kepergian mereka ke Jiang Dong..

Setelah selesai ia menyiapkan segala barang yang dibutuhkan untuk pergi kesana...

Guan Xing datang menemui Yan,ia melihat Yan sedang membawa sekotak baju zirahnya..

"Yan.."

"Oh,Xing!Hai!"

Ia mengambil kotak itu dari tangannya ia terkaget-kaget..

"Xing?"

"Kotak ini mau dibawa kemana?"

"Ke kapal,kau mau membantuku?"

"Hum tentu saja.."

"Wah,xie xie Xing!"

Ia membantunya membawa barang-barang yang cukup berat dan menatanya di kapal itu..

Setelah selesai mereka duduk di pelabuhan berdua,Yan mengambil minuman untuk Xing dan dirinya..

Ia memberikan sebuah minuman untuk Xing,ia mengambilnya dan meminumnya..

"Xie xie.."

"Hum!"

"Kapan kau pergi?"

"Besok malam butuh waktu kesana sekitar 2 sampai 3 hari.."

"Oh..Yan.."

"Ya?"

"Aku akan kesepian.."

"Ahh Xing!Kau ini bisa saja!"

Ia tersenyum dengan sedih..Yan menyentuh pipinya dengan matanya yang seperti berharap-harap..

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak..Tak apa.."

"Ohh..Ya sudah aku mau pulang dulu!Dah~"

"Yap"

Hari berlalu dengan cepat..Tidak terasa malam sudah tiba..

Zhao Yan,Liu Bei,Zhuge Liang,Zhao Yun,Guan Xing,dan Guan Ping berada di pelabuhan...

"Yan,jaga dirimu disana yah,jangan sampai sakit dan lindungilah Tuan Kong Ming!"

"Yaa Ping ge ge!"

"Yan,jaga Tuan Kong Ming baik-baik disana..Dan hindarilah pertarungan sebisamu.."

"Baik,Tuan.."

"Yan jaga dirimu dan jaga Tuan Zhuge Liang disana.."

"Ya,Ba!"

Guan Xing hanya terdiam..Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa..Guan Ping menepuk pundaknya..Xing maju dan menghampiri Yan..

Ia memberikan sebuah kertas surat untuknya..

"Bacalah di perjalanan nanti.."

"Ya,tuan,Ba,Ge,Xing,aku pergi dulu.."

"Tuan Kong Ming jaga diri baik-baik.."

"Baik tuan.."

Mereka menaiki perahunya lalu perahu itu mulai bergerak ke arah Jiang Dong...

"Nona,saya mau tidur dulu.."

"Ya,tuan,selamat tidur.."

Setelah Zhuge Liang pergi tidur Zhao Yan pergi ke ruangan tidur untuknya..

Ia memakai gaun tidurnya lalu tidur-tiduran di kasurnya itu..Ia mengambil surat dari Guan Xing dan membukanya..

"Yan,kamu ingat kan..Saat kau ditunangkan denganku aku sangat bahagia..Tapi aku tau kau sangat mencintai Xing Ba..Karena itu..Aku..Aku rela kau bersamanya asal kau bahagia..Aku melakukan semua ini karena..Aku mencintaimu melebihi siapapun.."

Yan menangis saat membacanya..Ia menyadarinya..Mengapa ia selalu bersikap baik terhadapnya?Mengapa ia selalu perhatian?Mengapa ia selalu menjaganya meski tidak disuruh?...

Jawabannya hanya satu..Karena dia mencintai Zhao Yan...

"Maaf..Maaf Xing..Maaf.." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chi: "Hai maaf fanficnya telat Chi lagian ulangan semester nih!"

Sie: "Sie juga..Dan besok pelajaran yang Chi paling benci!"

Chi: "ahh sie! lupakan! Ayo fanficnya mulai!"

* * *

"Tuan,Nona!Kita sudah sampai di Jiang Dong!"

Zhao Yan dan Zhuge Liang sedang duduk meminum teh dan membicarakan masalah politik..

"Tuan,ayo kita harus segera turun.."

"Ya,ayo.."

Mereka berdua turun dari kapal Lu Su telah menyambut mereka berdua dengan hangat...

Zhao Yan tetap di luar perahu sedangkan Zhuge Liang masuk ke istana bersama Lu Su..

Ia menunggu beberapa jam..Setelah itu Zhuge Liang kembali..

"Nona Yan ayo kita masuk mereka mempersilahkan kita untuk menginap disini.."

"Baik,tuan.."

Mereka berdua masuk ke istana dan dipersilahkan tinggal di asrama para jendral Wu..

Yan masuk ke kamar barunya itu ia melihat kamar itu cukup bagus lalu ada beberapa orang yang membawa barang-barangnya dan barang Zhuge Liang ke kamar mereka...

Yan menata barang-barang itu lalu ia keluar menuju kamar Zhuge Liang dan mengetuknya..

"Permisi,tuan apa ada yang bisa saya kerjakan?"

"Hmm..Sepertinya tidak ada,mungkin jika kau ingin membantu memasak atau berlatih mungkin kau bsa ke dapur atau meminta salah satu jendral disini.."

"Baik tuan,terimakasih sarannya..Saya pergi dulu.."

"Oh iya satu lagi kalau kamu ingin berlatih beritahu saja kepada tuan Zhou Yu atau tuan Lu Meng.."

"Baik"

Zhao Yan pergi menemui seorang pelayan pelayan itu tersenyum melihatnya...

"Umm,permisi..Tuan Zhou Yu ada dimana?"

"Dia sedang berada di tebing merah nona.."

"Oh,terimakasih"

"Sama-sama nona"

Yan tersenyum lalu ia pergi ke sebuah taman disana..Tidak ada bunga satupun..

Disana sudah musim salju,Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari batu..

"Salju-salju ini,indah sekali.."

Para pelayan disana membicarakan Yan yang duduk di kursi batu itu...

"Pstt!Hei itu bukannya jendral wanita yang berasal dari Shu?"

"Iya!Benar itu dia!"

"Aku tidak menyangka secantik inikah dia itu?"

"Iya,aku juga..Aku khawatir jendral-jendral disini jatuh cinta kepadanya.."

"Aku tidak mau itu!"

"Aku juga!..Kalau begitu,bagaimana kalau kita coba melakukan sesuatu?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Pst,pst,pst!"

"Oh!Bagus!Ayo!"

Para pelayan itu pergi,Yan yang sedang duduk di kursi batu itu melihat burung-burung terbang ke dekatnya..

Ia mengelus burung-burung itu,lalu Yan bernyanyi...

Zhuge Liang datang dengan kipasnya..Yan kemudian berdiri dan langsung membungkuk..

"Nona Yan berdirilah"

"Terimakasih Tuan.."

Zhuge Liang ikut duduk di kursi batu dekatnya ia pun duduk kembali..

"Nona,besok kita akan pergi ke tebing merah dan bermalam disana.."

"Eh?Tapi tuan barang-barang kita?"

"Cukup bawa yang penting saja,nona..Kita akan pergi kesana dengan kereta kuda.."

"Baik tuan.."

"Nona,saya peringatkan satu hal..Jangan terlalu mencolok karena hal itu membuat para jendral disini memberi perhatian pada anda.."

"Ya,tuan..Saya sudah biasa"

Zhao Yan pergi ke kamarnya dan memisahkan barang yang penting lalu menaruhnya di dekat pintu kamar sehingga mudah untuk dibawa keluar...

-  
Besok harinya...  
Zhuge Liang berada di dalam kereta kuda ada beberapa barang dirinya dan Yan..

Zhao Yan menaiki kudanya,seekor kuda putih seperti milik papanya..Mereka melakukan perjalanan dari Jiang Dong ke tebing merah..

Sesampainya disana..Ia disambut oleh Zhou Yu dan istrinya..Xiao Qiao

Mereka membungkuk begitu juga dengan Zhuge Liang dan Zhao Yan..

"Saya Zhou Yu seorang Da Du Du,dan ini istri saya,Xiao Qiao"

"Ya,tuan..Saya Zhuge Liang,dan ini Nona Zhao Yan.."

"Hmm.."

Mereka pun masuk dan Yan membereskan kamar yang ia tempati itu...

Lalu ia pergi keluar dan menuju tempat latihan..Tadi Zhou Yu berkata jika Yan ingin berlatih silahkan saja..

Tapi ia tidak jadi pergi kesana...Ia pergi ke pelabuhan..Lalu berdiam diri disana...

"Xing Ba.."

Ia mengusap air matanya dan segera berdiri ia pergi ke taman dekat tempat latihan..

Disana ada sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu...Salju turun perlahan..

Ia pun menyanyikan lagi lagu wo zhi neng ai ni...Setelah ia selesai menyanyi...

"Hebat!Nama-mu siapa?"

Ia menengok ke belakang...Orang itu berambut pirang dan hanya memakai pelindung kaki..dan tangan...Ia memakai armor kaki dan menggantukan giring-giring di pinggangnya...Penampilannya mirip dengan bajak laut...

* * *

Chi: Kira-kira siapa ya?

Sie: Penasaran?

Chi: Keep Reading reviews ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Chi:"Hai! Chi balik lagi nih!"

Sie:"Yah meski Chi tadi frustasi gara-gara ukk mat fufufu.."

(Chi pundung dipojokan)

Sie:"Karena Chi lagi pundung Sie yang akan menggantikan Chi menjawab review! *ditendang Chi sampai ke bulan"

Chi:"Nggak boleh! Cuman Chi yang boleh ngejawab review! *ambil teropong* wahhh Sie-chan udah sampai di bulan!"

-Bulan-

Sie:"TOLONG!"

Zhao Yan: "Kasian Sie-chan ._."

Chi: "Mwahahahahhahaha!"*dikipas Sima Yi*

Sima Yi: "Jangan ambil tawaku!"

*Chi terbang ke bulan& ribut di bulan sama Sie*

Zhao Yan: "Karena Chi dan Sie lagi di bulan, Yan yang akan jawab reviewnya yaaa! *muka polos*"

Gan Ning, Guan Xing& Ling Tong kena love struck-.-

Review

zhonghui kuran:

Uwaa maap yaaa Chi-chan&Sie-chan lupa bales review dari zhonghui nihhh X_X yappp liat aja deh kelanjutan fanficnya! Yan akan coba suruh Chi&Sie-chan untuk ngepost fanfic secepat mungkin yaaa, thx for review&keep reading yaa

Orang itu adalah...

"XING BA!"

"YAN!"

Yap,orang itu adalah Xing Ba..Orang yang selama ini dicari-cari Yan..Yan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Xing Ba...Dirinya sangat penting melebihi nyawanya sendiri..

Yan mulai menangis,Xing Ba pun menitikan air mata..Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia...

"Xing Ba,Xing Ba,Xing Ba..."

"Ya,Yan.."

"Aku kangen,aku..aku..aku selalu memikirkan mu...Mengapa kau tidak bersama Liu Zhang?"

"Waktu itu,saat aku bersama Liu Zhang dia tidak pernah memberiku imbalan apapun..Aku dan tentaraku muak dan kami pindah ke Liu Biao setelah itu Tuan Sun Quan mengajak-ku bergabung ke Wu.."

"Oh..Xing Ba.."

"Ya?Oh iya bagaimana pertunanganmu dengan Guan Xing?"

"Ah,dia sudah memutuskan pertunangan kami...Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Ti-tidak lupakan saja itu..."

"Yan..Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku hingga umurmu 20 tahun.."

"Xing Ba..Ya..Ya..Aku janji.."

Ia memeluknya lagi dengan erat ia menangis di dadanya dengan sangat bahagia...

Seorang cowok datang dan segera memukul kepala Xing Ba,Xing Ba berteriak kesakitan..

"Hei,Gan Ning!Kamu meluk-meluk siapa itu?"

"Xing Ba kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ck,Ling Tong!"

Lelaki yang bernama Ling Tong itu melihat ke Yan lalu langsung memegang tangannya dengan erat...

"Menikahlah denganku,gadis cantik"

Gan Ning memukul Ling Tong di kepalanya,ia berteriak kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya..

"Enak saja kau!Jangan sentuh Yan!Dia itu pacarku!"

"HAH?!Gan Ning yang kasar punya pacar?!Tidak mungkin!"

"Umm,maaf Tuan Ling Tong?Tapi itu kenyataan.."

"Sudahlah Yan ayo kita pergi"

"Y-ya"

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Ling Tong sendiri...Gan Ning membawa Yan ke sebuah bukit disana udaranya sejuk dan enak..

Pemandangannya juga indah...  
Mereka duduk di rerumputan..Gan Ning memeluk bahu Zhao Yan..

Ada tupai yang mendekati Yan ia mengelus tupai itu...Tupai itu langsung dekat dengan Yan..

"Hehehe,Yan kamu ini dari dulu memang selalu baik hati yah..Aku bersyukur,aku yang akan menikahimu nanti..."

Muka Yan memerah hatinya selalu berdebar-debar...Tupai itu naik ke kaki Gan Ning..

"Oh?"

"Hihi,sepertinya tupai itu menyukaimu Xing Ba"

Mereka tertawa..Setelah itu tupai itu pun pergi Yan melambaikan tangannya..

Tiba-tiba Gan Ning memeluknya dengan erat lalu menciumnya dengan lembut..

Ia membalikan badannya dan menutup mukanya...Mukanya pun merah merona..

Yan tertawa kecil lalu ia berlari kecil ke sebelah Gan Ning dan menggandeng tangannya...

Mereka berdua kembali ke tenda..

"Baiklah,sudah diputuskan Wu dan Shu akan beraliansi!"

"Terimakasih tuan.."

"Baiklah,Tuan Kong Ming silahkan membuat taktik untuk merencanakan pertahanan di Tebing Merah.."

"Ya,tuan.."

"Kita membutuhkan panah,dan yang menyusahkan adalah Zhang Lu dan Cai Mao..Mereka cukup terlatih untuk perang di laut"

"Tuan,saya akan membunuh Zhang Lu dan Cai Mao..Mereka adalah angkatan perang laut dari Wei.."

"Kalau begitu saya yang akan menyiapkan panahnya.."

"Ya,jika saya tidak berhasil membunuh mereka berdua silahkan ambil kepala saya.."

"Dan jika saya tidak menyiapkan 100.000 anak panah silahkan ambil kepala saya juga.."

"Baik!"

"Nona Zhao anda dan Tuan Gan menyerang musuh di tengah sana.."

"Baik!"

"Tuan Huang Gai kita akan membakar kapal-kapal musuh saya berikan kepada anda tugas untuk membakar kapal-kapal itu.."

"Baik!"

Zhao Yan dan Gan Ning pergi ke kedai minum setelah rapat perang...Mereka memesan teh dan bao zi (Sima Shi: BAO ZI! *disniper Chi dari bulanXD) sambil menunggu pesanan mereka mereka mengobrol..

"Haah..."

"Ada apa Xing Ba?"

"Tidak,aku selama ini tidak pernah takut perang apapun..Tapi sekarang aku merasa sangat takut.."

"Ehh?Kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau terluka,Yan.."

"A-aku tidak akan terluka!"

"Yah,kau tidak akan terluka..Karena aku akan melindungi-mu dan kau adalah wanita yang kuat!"

Ia menepuk kepala Yan,Yan cemberut sedikit..Gan Ning tertawa kecil..

"Pak,pesan bao zi 6,dan tehnya 3!"

Gan Ning melihat ke arah suara itu..Dan ia sangat kaget..

"Pak tua?Kenapa-"

"Hei! Xing Ba! Kau ini! Bukannya berlatih malah menggoda perempuan!"

Ia memukul kepala Gan Ning..Ia berteriak kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya..

Orang itu bernama Lu Meng, ia menundukan kepalanya ke Zhao Yan..

"Maaf,nona Zhao atas perilaku Gan Ning.."

"O-oh!Tidak apa-apa Tuan Lu Meng!Kami ini sudah kenal sejak kecil.."

"Tuh kan!Dengar dong pak tua!"

Ia dipukul lagi (‾-■-")

"Jangan panggil pak tua!"

"Iya iya pak tua.."

"Gan Xing Ba!"

"Hehehe,ampun!"

"Ck dasar"

"Baiklah nona Zhao,Xing Ba bagaimana jika kita bergabung?"

"Ya,silahkan.."

Xiao Qiao duduk di sebelah Zhao Yan dan Zhou Yu,Zhou yu duduk di sebelah Lu Meng dan Lu Meng disebelah Gan Ning...

Mereka mengobrol dan bercanda..Suasana selalu rame jika ada Gan Ning...

Mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing...Dan melakukan banyak persiapan untuk perang...

Para tentara wanita Zhao Yan sudah datang dari Shu mereka berlatih dengan keras bersama para tentara Gan Ning..

Zhao Yan melihat para tentaranya berlatih dan Gan Ning pun begitu..Hari ini Yan memakai armornya ia selalu memakai armornya setiap berlatih...

Gan Ning pergi ke salah satu prajuritnya dan mengambil tombak miliknya..

"Gerakanmu salah!Tidak bertenaga!Pertama itu tusuk!Lalu bacok!dan terakhir mundur lalu tusuk!"

Yan tertawa kecil melihatnya seperti itu sangat galak...Ia tidak pernah segalak itu..Yan pun mengambil tombaknya..

"Xing Ba!Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan latihan?"

"Bagus juga!Yan tolong ambilkan flail-ku!"

"Yaa"

Mereka melakukan sparing lalu semua prajurit menontonnya..

"Kalian semua liat baik-baik!Perhatikan cara menusuk tombak dengan benar!"

"Baik!"

"Ayo Yan!"

"Ya!"

Yan mulai menyerang ia menusuk lalu menggoyangkan tombaknya yang seperti toya dan elastis..

Gan Ning hanya menghindar atau bertahan,Yan kemudian mundur dan berlari maju untuk menusuknya..

Gan Ning mengaitkan rantai di flailnya itu ke tombak Yan lalu menariknya dan tombak itu lepas dari Yan..Ia melempar tombak itu..

Salah satu dari prajurit yang mendapat tombak itu mencoba menahanya..Tombak itu sangat berat..

Gan Ning sedikit jahil lalu ia mengaitkan rantainya itu ke kaki Yan..

"X-Xing Ba!"

"Ahahaha!"

Lalu ia menariknya dan Yan melambung ke atas Gan Ning segera menyambutnya di bawah...Dan menggendongnya..

"Xing Ba!Kau ini!Kita kan sedang latihan!"

"Hehehe,maaf little princess"

"Ck,Xing Ba.."

Yan turun lalu mereka melanjutkan latihannya...

"Tuan!Tuan Kong Ming mendapatkan banyak panah dan Tuan Gongjin berhasil membunuh Zhang Lu dan Cai Mao!"

"Baiklah!Bagus!Kong Ming nanti apakah ada bala bantuan dari Shu?"

"Tentu tuan,Tuan Liu Bei,Tuan Guan Yu,Tuan Zhang Fei,dan Tuan Zhao Yun akan datang kemari sebagai bantuan!"

"Bagus!Saya yang akan turun tangan di perang ini!"

"Baik!"

Chi udah balik dari bulan bareng Sie karena kekuatan Kaguya, itu kan di Warriors Orochi adanya! Hee? Ini siapa yang ngomong ya? Ah biarlah!

Anggap saja narator okey!

Chi(muncul kayak abis liat setan): "Ya..Di chapter 8 nanti akan mulai Battle Of Chibi! Keep reading ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Chi: Halo semuanyaaaaaa~

Sie: Maapkan Chi&Sie ga nge updet updet

Chi: Iya nih ._. Maap ya readers, soalnya Chi ga bisa ngebuka website fanfiction :'(

Sie: Yah, gara-gara firewall modem Chi tuh!

Chi: Ihh kok Chi yang disalahin? Jangan salahin Chi dong!

Sie: Ups berantem lagi, udah cepetan bales review

Chi: iyaa~

-Reviews-

NaoQuitcher:

NingTong: *death glare Nao* *tendang balik* Yan punya gua tau!

Guan Xing&Jiang Wei: Kita gimana..Kita juga kan suka sama Yan *dikacangin* Oiiii!

Gan Ning: Ngapain lu ikut-ikut omongan gua, Tong?!

Ling Tong: Gua ga ikutin, lu kali yang ngikutin!

Gan Ning: Apa lu bilang?!

Ling Tong: Woi kok nyalahin gua sih?! Oii Chi! Pasangan Yan gua kan?!

Chi: Ehem..Ano..C-Chi ga bisa kasih tau sekarang, Gongji ge ge, hehehe, nanti ga rame dong fanficnyaaa, oh iya, author-sama~ Makasih udah nge-review~ dan 1 bocoran dari Chi nanti rencananya Jiang Wei akan Chi munculkan dan dia juga suka ke Zhao Yan =)) dan menghormati Yan karena anak dari Zhao Yun

Zhao Yan: (╥﹏╥) direbutin banyak cowok tuh gini yah rasanya,,cape deh x_x #eaa

Guest:

Makasih reviewnya~ Keep reading yaa

Semua jendral Wu dan Shu sudah bersiap, Zhuge Liang masih berada di altar. Ia masih berdoa meminta angin

"Sebentar lagi.."

"Ya.."

Angin kencang mulai datang ke arah tenda Wei

"Sekarang!"

Huang Gai segera melepaskan kapalnya dari pelabuhan dan menuju ke kapal-kapal Wei

Perahu Wei terbakar. Apinya merambat luas semua kapal Cao Cao hampir terbakar

Gan Ning dan Zhao Yan segera menyerang tentara Wei dan masuk ke perahu-perahu yang terbakar itu

"Serang!"

Lalu bantuan dari Shu datang dan menyerang Wei

"Xing Ba!"

"Yan, hati-hati!"

Yan membunuh semua musuh yang mendekat kepadanya, lalu muncul seorang jendral yang seperti banci (Readers tau lah pastinya siapa tuh yang kayak banci XD)

"Namaku Zhang He! Aku menantang kamu jendral wanita!"

"Namaku Zhao Yan dari Shu! Aku terima tantangan-mu!"

Yan menyerang Zhang He dan Zhang He menghindarinya ia berhasil melukai Yan di bagian samping perut. Ia merasakan lukanya sangat sakit, karena luka waktu perang dulu bersama Guan Xing seperti akan terbuka lagi walau sudah dijait berkali-kali (hahhh?! Dijait (•̅_•̅) mengerikan) Zhao Yan terjatuh Gan Ning memperhatikan Yan sambil membunuh musuh-musuhnya

"Yan! Ck!"

"Xing Ba! Jangan kemari! Ini duel-ku!"

Yan bangun kembali dan menyerang Zhang He ia berhasil melukai Zhang He di pipi dan bahunya

"Grr...Kau membuat-ku marah! Rasakan ini!"

Dia menebas musuhnya dalam ruang lingkup yang cukup besar dan mengenai Zhao Yan

Tangan dan kakinya tergores-gores. Ia tetap tersenyum lalu ia menusuk pinggang Zhang He yang sedang kalut ia pun pingsan dan tentara-tentara Wei membawanya pergi

Yan pun jatuh terduduk ia memegangi bekas lukanya itu. Rasanya lukanya itu akan terbuka lagi

Gan Ning segera menghampirinya ia membunuh musuh-musuh yang mendekati mereka berdua

Tentara Gan Ning dan Zhao Yan sibuk melawan musuh dan bekerja sama satu sama lain

Gan Ning membungkuk dan melihat Yan memegangi bekas lukanya

"Apa itu?Bekas luka?"

"Iya, dulu saat perang dengan Wei salah satu tentara Wei menusukan pedangnya ke perutku"

"Lukanya terbuka lagi?!"

"M-mungkin.."

"Ck!Tahanlah Yan, aku pasti akan menolong-mu.."

"Ya.."

"Bersiaplah kalian akan melawan The Great Gan Ning!"

Gan Ning berlari menyerang semua musuhnya Zhao Yan berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan ke tombaknya yang ia tancapkan di tanah

Musuh-musuh mengerubunginya dengan cepat Gan Ning datang dan menendang musuhnya itu

Ia menempelkan punggungnya kepada Zhao Yan lalu Zhao Yan mengangkat tombaknya dan Gan Ning bersiap dengan chain&sickle-nya

"Yan, kau masih kuat?"

"Ya, tentu!"

"Baik! Jangan paksakan diri-mu yah!"

"Baik!"

Mereka menyerang tentara-tentara Wei, keringat Zhao Yan bercucuran dengan deras ia menahan sakit di perutnya sambil berusaha membunuh para prajurit Wei

Tiba-tiba lukanya semakin sakit ia tidak kuat menahannya dan jatuh terduduk sambil memegang lukanya, tombaknya menancap di tanah

"Kh.."

"Hehehe! Ternyata seorang jendral wanita dari Shu hanya seorang jendral lemah! Yah bagaimanapun juga ia adalah wanita!"

Yan tidak memikirkan ejekan untuk dirinya itu ia bahkan tidak peduli, Gan Ning berlari dan segera menghajar prajurit-prajurit itu

"Xing Ba!"

"Heh! Mungkin menurut kalian dia itu lemah! Tapi tidak, dia adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah kutemui selama ini!"

Yan terkaget-kaget mendengarnya ia melongo dan berkata dalam hatinya

'Xing Ba..Ya dia benar..Aku bukan wanita lemah! Aku adalah wanita yang kuat dan akan selalu melindungi Shu dan Wu!'

Ia tersenyum dan berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tombaknya, ia mengambil tombaknya itu dan menyerang prajurit-prajurit Wei itu

"Salah besar jika kalian berkata aku adalah wanita lemah! Akan kubuat kalian tau apakah aku wanita lemah atau bukan!"

Gan Ning memperhatikan dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum dan menyerang prajurit yang mengerubunginya

"Heh..Memang hanya dia partner ku..Zhao Yan, wanita terkuat yang selama ini ku kagumi dan kucintai! Aku tidak menyesal mencintai-nya sampai selama ini Dia adalah partnerku yang terhebat!"

Ia berlari mendekati Zhao Yan yang sudah hampir mencapai batasnya dan tersenyum Zhao Yan melihatnya dan balas tersenyum

"Yan! Sekarang giliranku! Beristirahatlah!"

"Ya, terimakasih Xing Ba!"

Zhao Yan beristirahat sejenak dan duduk di tanah, Gan Ning melindunginya dari semua prajurit Wei yang mendekat

Tiba-tiba ada prajurit Wei yang menyerang Yan dari belakang, Gan Ning kaget dan membalikan badannya berusaha melindungi Yan

Yan tidak bisa berdiri bahkan mengambil tombaknya yang berat

"Hiahh! Mati kau!"

"Crep!"

Dalam sekejap prajurit itu mati dengan panah menancap dikepalanya, Zhao Yan dan Gan Ning melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tau siapa yang memanahnya

Dan itu adalah, Sun RuanEr ibu dari Zhao Yan dan ia bersama Zhao Yun, Ma Yunlu, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei dan Liu Bei

Guan Ping dan Guan Xing juga ikut, Gua nXing segera turun dari kudanya dan berlari menghampiri Yan dengan Wing Blades ditangannya

"Ma! Ba! Ping ge ge! Xing!"

Mereka tersenyum dan pergi berperang kecuali Guan Xing dan Guan Ping

Guan Xing berlutut lalu memegang pipi Zhao Yan dan itu membuat Gan Ning sangat cemburu, kan Gan Ning sifatnya cemburuan

"Yan, kamu tidak apa-apa? Nyaris kau terluka lagi"

"Ya, Xing aku tidak apa-apa"

Guan Xing melotot ke Gan Ning ia sangat marah dan melepas wing bladesnya ia memukul Gan Ning di pipinya dengan kencang

Gan Ning hampir terjatuh Yan berteriak dan segera menghampirinya

"Xing Ba! Kamu tidak apa-apa?!"

"Ck! Xing! Apa maksudmu?!"

Ia mencoba bangun dan membalasnya tapi ia ditahan oleh Yan

"Xing Ba, hentikan!"

Guan Xing berusaha memukulnya lagi tapi ditahan oleh Ping, ia tersenyum kepada Zhao Yan agar ia tidak khawatir

"Tenang saja Yan, biar aku yang urus Xing"

"Ya, ge terimakasih"

Zhao Yan mengelus luka Gan Ning ia pun tersenyum dan Gan Ning tersenyum senang, ia lalu menyeka pipi Zhao Yan yang tadi disentuh Guan Xing

"Xing Ba?"

"Aku cemburu melihat Xing memegangmu seperti itu..."

Lalu ia mencium pipi Zhao Yan yang disentuh oleh Guan Xing, Zhao Yan berdebar dan pipinya merah

"Hehe.."

"Xing Ba.."

Ia berdiri dan mengambil Chain&Sickle-nya lalu memberikan tangannya untuk membantu Zhao Yan bangun

"Ayo Yan! Kita masih harus berperang! Yan, kamulah partnerku satu-satunya! Dulu, sampai sekarang dan selamanya!"

"Ya, Xing Ba!"

Ia segera mengambil tombaknya dan mereka berdua menyerang prajurit Wei yang tersisa

Cao Cao kabur dan peperangan dimenangkan oleh Wu dan Shu, Zhuge Liang dan yang lainnya kembali ke Shu tetapi Zhao Yan tetap berada di Wu

Ia meminta izin untuk tinggal di Wu, dan ia akan menikah dengan Gan Ning, begitu juga Liu Bei akan menikah dengan Sun Shang Xiang sebentar lagi

Zhao Yun, Sun RuanEr, dan Liu Bei menyetujuinya, meski Guan Xing patah hati ia tetap berusaha agar tersenyum demi kebahagiaan Zhao Yan

Sebelum Guan Xing kembali ke Shu Zhao Yan memberinya sebuah surat dan 1 lagi untuk Guan Ping

Saat di kapal Guan Xing menyendiri di dek kapal dan membaca surat dari Zhao Yan

"Xing, maaf. Selama ini aku tau perasaan-mu, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, aku hanya bisa mencintai Gan Ning, maaf, aku ingin kamu bahagia..Dan carilah, orang yang kamu benar-benar cintai dan ia pun mencintai-mu. Itulah jodoh-mu yang telah diberikan oleh langit. Dan aku akan menikah dengan Gan Ning. Selamanya aku akan tetap bersama Xing Ba di Wu"

Guan Xing menangis saat membacanya, hatinya sakit tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menginginkan Zhao Yan dan ingin ia selalu berbahagia meski tidak bersamanya

Guan Ping mengintipnya yang sedang menangis, ia merasa kasihan tapi ia juga tau Guan Xing melakukan itu agar Zhao Yan bahagia meski hatinya harus sakit

Dan mungkin Zhao Yan bukanlah jodoh Guan Xing yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Langit, lalu Guan Ping pergi ke ruangannya dan membaca surat dari Zhao Yan

"Ping ge ge, sebenarnya dulu aku tidak pernah ingin mengatakan satu pun hal tentang aku yang menyukai-mu. Tapi dulu aku sangat menyukai-mu, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah, tolong lindungi Xing dan jagalah Shu baik-baik. Setiap kupejamkan mata aku bisa melihat taman bunga persik yang berwarna pink cerah dan sangat indah dimana kita sering bermain-main dulu. Ge, aku ingin kamu menikahi orang yang kau cintai yaitu, Cai jie jie. Aku akan tetap bersama Wu, sampai waktu memisahkan-ku dengan Xing Ba. Sampai jumpa, Cinta pertamaku.."

Guan Ping terharu membaca surat itu. Ia menitikan sedikit air mata, setelah itu ia menyimpan surat itu baik-baik

"Ya, Yan. Aku pasti akan melindungi Shu.."


End file.
